Masarayasamaraya~ Anata no Mahou De~
|song= Masarayasamaraya~ Anata no Mahou De~ |image= Masarayasamaraya~_Anata_no_Mahou_De~.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= マサラヤサマラヤ～あなたの魔法で～ |english= Masarayasamaraya~ By Your Magic~ |performer=F∞F |attribute= |available= After completing creation Chapter 10 Part 3 }} Video Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Aido Seiya, Minato Kanata, Mitsurugi Akira Miwaku no hohoemi de nureta hitomi de Anata no soba de irareru nara Imasugu sono kuchibiru de tokenai mahou wo kakete Ayashii manazashi wa kasureta koe wa Anata no mahou wo aragaenai Kiken na wana da to wakatteite mo toriko ni naruyo Itsuka mayoi kondeta tokei jikake no sekai Koori tsuita kokoro furuetetanda Sou sa anata nara boku wo kaete kureru Sou na wasurenai itsuka kureta mahou no kotoba Miwaku no hohoemi de nureta hitomi de Anata no soba de irareru nara Imasugu sono kuchibiru de tokenai mahou wo kakete Ayashii manazashi wa kasureta koe wa Anata no mahou wo aragaenai Kiken na wana da to wakatteite mo toriko ni naruyo Koori tsuku you na ayashige na sono Hitomi no oku wa nani wo miteru? Tada anata no chikaku ni irareru no nara Irareru no nara Miwaku no hohoemi de nureta hitomi de Anata no soba de irareru nara Imasugu sono kuchibiru de tokenai mahou wo kakete Ayashii manazashi wa kasureta koe wa Anata no mahou wo aragaenai Kiken na wana da to wakatteite mo toriko ni naruyo Masaraya samaraya mahou no koe Boku no subete wa mou anata no mono Source |-| Kanji= Aido Seiya, Minato Kanata, Mitsurugi Akira 魅惑の微笑で　濡れた瞳で あなたの傍で　いられるなら 今すぐその唇で解けない 魔法をかけて 妖しい眼差しは　掠れた声は あなたの魔法を抗えない 危険な罠だと分かっていても 虜になるよ いつか迷い込んでた　時計仕掛けの世界 凍りついた心　震えてたんだ そうさあなたなら　僕を変えてくれる そうな忘れない　いつかくれた魔法の言葉 魅惑の微笑で　濡れた瞳で あなたの傍で　いられるなら 今すぐその唇で解けない 魔法をかけて 妖しい眼差しは　掠れた声は あなたの魔法を抗えない 危険な罠だと分かっていても 虜になるよ 凍りつくような　妖しげなその 瞳の奥は何を見てる？ ただあなたの近くにいられるのなら いられるのなら 魅惑の微笑で　濡れた瞳で あなたの傍で　いられるなら 今すぐその唇で解けない 魔法をかけて 妖しい眼差しは　掠れた声は あなたの魔法を抗えない 危険な罠だと分かっていても 虜になるよ マサラヤサマラヤ　魔法の声 僕のすべてはもうあなたのもの Source |-| English= Aido Seiya, Minato Kanata, Mitsurugi Akira That captivating smile, those misty eyes – I’ll cast an unbreakable spell on you with these lips so that I can stay besides you That mesmerizing gaze, that husky voice – your magic is irresistible Even though I knew it was all a dangerous trap, I’ve become your prisoner Lost in a clockwork world, my frozen heart trembled But you have the power to change me I won’t forget the spell you taught me That captivating smile, those misty eyes – I’ll cast an unbreakable spell on you with these lips so that I can stay besides you That mesmerizing gaze, that husky voice – your magic is irresistible Even though I knew it was all a dangerous trap, I’ve become your prisoner Those icy, alluring eyes– What do you see? So long as I can stay by your side, If I can just stay by your side– That captivating smile, those misty eyes – I’ll cast an unbreakable spell on you with these lips so that I can stay besides you That mesmerizing gaze, that husky voice – your magic is irresistible Even though I knew it was all a dangerous trap, I’ve become your prisoner Masaraya samaraya, an enchanted voice My entire being is bound to you Source Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|3 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|217 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|319 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|9 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|471 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Category:Songs Category:F∞F Category:Regular Song Category:Seiya Aido Category:Kanata Minato Category:Akira Mitsurugi